Orthodox Traveling Orphanage
by UnorthodoxDreamer
Summary: Heba and Yugi are inseparable Twins, Yami and Atem are princes in the shadows, Bakura is a young thief, Ryou is an abondoned child, Malik is a runaway, Marik is a mystery, Seto is abused, and Joey is trying to find his sister. What do all these oh-so-Diffrent-teens have in common besides they're orphanage? And what happens when they get found out?
1. So begins our story

Once, in a time where poverty struck in waves, there was a nice little orphanage on the outskirts of any town you could visit. How, you ask? It's becouse this is not just any orphanage, but one that travels. You could even call it a caravan if you were so bold! In this orphanage were children of all ages, of all colors, and of all diffrent stories. Never, at a time, we're there less than 4 kids (hah!) there at a time, and never did 1 get sad.

In such a time of poverty and bandits it was a wonder they could survive. But, survive they did, and parents did they find. This is a story of 10 of those wonderful children and their guardian of whom no one knows the name of. This is a story of searching, of adventure, of love and loss, of found parents and skills no one could fathom from such children. This is a story of wonder one would not wish to miss.

This is the story of the Orthodox Traveling Orphanage.


	2. Our Lives Before Pt1

**Chapter 1: Our Lives Before**

As we huddled in the far corner of the wagon, making ourselves as small as could be, we hid from the other slaves. We hid from the horrifying man who was going to sell us, and we hid from those who would feed us, for fear of poison or worse, to actually _live_ like this. Sleep on floors; get hardly any food, fear at every turn, beatings when we did nothing wrong, wondering if we would be separated.

No, that's the one thing that we cannot allow to happen. We refuse to be separated!

* * *

"Yami, Atem. It's time for your lessons."

"What lessons?! All you do is lock us in a room and throw scrolls at us!"

"Atem, calm down. It'll do no good to yell."

"Calm down my butt! We're being treated like slaves. Not even! We're locked in a tiny room with hardly any food, and we get these stupid scrolls thrown at us at every other hour!"

"ATEM! Calm down. Remember what happened last time."

The 'teacher' slaps us both for ignoring his presence. We pay him no mind, it happens every day now. We get feed, we get thrown scrolls every other hour, we get feed again, and then we sleep. We hardly get the food the slaves do. Sometimes we don't get that, sometimes they decide to 'discipline' us by giving us no food. We pay them no mind, and they slap us around like we're worthless. And perhaps we are, with being cursed princes and all.

* * *

I wondered the ruins of my town. My former town, rather. My home has been destroyed; my family of misfits dead, my world as I know it no longer exists. I pick up the scraps as I find them, all the while reliving the moments of terror as all my comrades were beaten, raped, and killed in front of me. I wish for revenge and I thirst for blood, but now is not the time. If I'm to take on the entire country I should wait until I'm older than 6 years old. I will bide my time, and I will destroy the corrupt empire called Khmet! I will not allow these unjust actions to continue!

* * *

I continue to run, never stopping for air, until I come across an oasis. I hide in a tree until they run past. My so called family. What kind of family carves things onto the back of a 6 year old?! I look at my back, which is thankfully unscarred. I then look back the way I came and offer a quick prayer for my sister, the one who aided me in my escape. I take a quick look around and notice a boy around my age near the water. In fact, he kinda looks like me, just a bit rougher. I call out to him and gain his attention as I climb down my tree.

"are you alone to?" I ask, childish need for a companion showing through.

"yes." He replies, short and simple.

"Would you like to stick with me then? I'm Malik by the way."

"I'm Marik; it's nice to meet you." I smile at him, and he grins back. It seems not all runaways have to be alone, huh?

* * *

I shivered in the cold ally I was left in this morning. When was daddy coming back? More importantly, would he feed me? Or would he just hit me again? He'd probably just hit me again, screaming insults at me with his alcohol breath. I wonder what I'd be like if mum and sis hadn't died. Probably just the same, except he'd have more targets.

As the sun finally set, I let reality sink in. Daddy wasn't coming back. He'd finally just abandoned me as he'd always threatened he would. He didn't love me. No one did. Who would love a filthy child with white hair and pale skin? I'd be held at arm's length at best.

I curled into a ball, preserving warmth for the cold night ahead. Silent tears trickled down my face before soft sobs could be heard. I was alone. Truly and utterly alone.

I don't want to be alone

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry this was so long in the making. l lost the file for a while and i can only work on it every other week. sorry.**

**Anywho! on a brighter note this is a short chapter and incomplete because i felt i had to give y'all something. joey, seto, and some foreshadowing will take place next chappy! **

**K BYYEEE**


End file.
